My Zootopia Story
by Gatoulis
Summary: He is an purple fox with the dream of attenting an art college and becoming a successful artist but when he meets the famous police team of ZPD Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps he's plans change and he ends up becoming a police officer I Don't own any of the characters accept my character john all the others are owned by wall disney such us zootopia itself.
1. Chapter 1 : And the journey begins

Chapter 1 : And the journey begins

Most stories nowadays have something in common. They all share the same ideology, a hero is born and somehow comes and saves the world but what about the other heroes the ones that fight everyday to keep or world from getting destroyed, the ones like police officers, fire fighters, doctors.  
What do they get out of it. A pat in the back well maybe some guys would be ok with that and just keep on doing what they usually do.  
But not John, John is a purple fox who loves to draw.  
Something usual in the world of Zootopia but it is not.  
What John a common fox taught to the world about who they are and how they the can become a hero is not something common and certainly not easy but he didn't make it alone he achieved this with the help of the intelligent and determent female bunny Judy Hopps and the sly but warmhearted male fox Nick Wilde the three of the other than teaching the ways to becoming a hero they also learned in the process that not everything can be achieved from a single animal but sometimes need more than one.  
The story of how this Three common animals showed the world what it means to be a hero starts now.

 **Day : Monday**  
 **Time : 6:24 pm**  
 **Location : Fluff Town**  
 **Character : John**

John had just woken up by the sound of his alarm clock.  
He had set it extra early in order to get ready for his flight, which made him extra grumpy but today he was moving to Zootopia the city were dreams come to life, the place were everyone can be anything and who said a fox can't become an artist.  
How could he be grumpy.  
John got out of bed and rushed for the bathroom. After he was done he got dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a black hoodie thin enough for his body to breath as the weather at this point was really warm.  
When he was done dressing he went to the kitchen hungry for some breakfast. He got some milk and some cereal.  
Finally after about 10 minutes he was done and ready to go.  
But one thing he had forgot to do and one of his favourites was to drink coffee.  
How could he forget.  
That didn't matter as the taxi John had previously called had arrived and John wouldn't have the time to enjoy he's favourite drink of the day.

After he placed his stuff on the back of the taxi he heard someone call out his name

"JOHN"

As he turn around he met two familiar faces.

Miss Sally and Mr Jack.

 **Miss sally** : Don't think you get get away without a proper goodbye.

 **Mr Jack** : Yea I don't think Winter would like it if just left like that.

 **John** : I wouldn't live like that and you know that.

John walked closer to the couple and gave them a hug which they accepted happily.

 **Miss Sally** : We will miss you John and I think winter will miss you the most.

 **John** : I know and I will miss you too but I have to move on right?

 **Mr Jack** : Damm right!

 **Miss Sally** : LANGUAGE!

 **Mr Jack** : (eeek) sorry honey it just came out.

 **John** : Were is Winter anyway?

 **Miss Sally** : She is in her room and she didn't want to come out.

 **John** : I will go see her.

John talked to the taxi driver and told him to wait for 10 more minutes.  
Then he headed to winter.

 **John** : winter winter...

 **Winter** : ...

John walked into her room and sat next to the little bunny.

 **John** : winter you ok?

 **Winter** : ...

 **John** : Looks like you practised drawing, look at that.

John got up in order to see winter's drawing.  
It was a drawing of John and winter sitting In a park were John was holding a paintbrush while winter was holding an ice cream.

 **John** : Winter I know you don't want me to leave but...I must.  
I have to get a job at zootopia and get to college you know that this is my bream.  
I don't want to leav...

John was then met with a hug of a crying bunny.

 **Winter** : I know but..but you are my best friend.  
Who is going to take care of me when mom and dad are out?

 **John** : Winter I know but I promise to call you every week from Zootopia and I will be coming here all the time to see you.

 **Winter** : Really...ok I will forgive you this time but you will have to bring me something every time you come here.

 **John** : Really every time you are killing me.

 **Winter** : Only of you don't want me to start crying again.  
Anyway I have something for you.

Winter got up from her bed and went to her little toy box.  
And got out a small but beautiful neckless.

 **Winter** : Here I made this for you.

 **John** : Winter this the most beautiful think I have ever seen.  
Well this is going on my neck.

 **Winter** : I am happy that you like it and I think you have to leave now.

John gave winter a kiss in the forehead and a tight hug and turned to leave but ones again saw winters parents who gave him a warm smile.

Finally he said one last goodbye to the family and left for the airport.

After about an hour he was in the airport but he had to wait for he's flight to open which was about half an hour later.  
So in the meantime John went and bought a coffee from the airport's cafeteria.  
Although it it tasted like crap John still drank it.

Half an hour later he was in the plane ready to go  
He was finally one step closer to he's dream of becoming a artist.

…

 **Well that's the first chapter of the story of John my character.**  
 **I hope I can make this book a really good one and something that you people will enjoy reading.**  
 **Hope you liked it so far.**

 **Until next time**  
 **Farewell everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Chase

At the ZPD a certain buffalo was very angry about a certain case than some of his officers couldn't solve and because it was a murder case it needed some as skilful,as intelligent, as sly as his two best officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hoops so chief Bogo decided to call them into his office.  
Nick and Judy were talking with Clawhauser at the time

 **Clawhauser** : NO WAY you are going to gazelle's concert that's so exciting!

 **Judy** : yea we thought that it would be a great opportunity since we have the day off tomorrow.

 **Nick** : and after that we might as well go and eat some blueberry pie.

 **Judy** : nick and his pies.

The three of them were laughing when all of a sudden a loud voice started echoing through the buildings halls

 **Bogo** : hoops Wilde my office Now!

 **Clawhauser** : looks like someone is in trouble.

 **Judy** : Nick what did you do this time

 **Nick** : WHAT me I didn't do anything.

 **Judy:** Then what can chief want from us.

 **Nick** : Looks like we are going to find out pretty soon.

Judy and nick started heading to Bogo's office thinking what he might need from them.  
Then they found themselves standing outside Bogo's office.  
Being greeted by an angry Bogo.

 **Bogo** : come in.

Judy and nick walked into Bogo's office,sit he said and with that the two animals took a sit in the chairs that were in front of bogo's office

 **Bogo** : you might think the reason why I called you I here and well take a look for yourself throwing a folder at Judy and nick, Judy took the folder and opened it while nick tried to see for himself what this folder had in it.

 **Bogo** : do you recognize the goat lady in the photo.

 **Nick** : no I don't think so

 **Judy** : neither do I

 **Bogo** : well I don't find it unexpected she is a random citizen hahahaha.  
Anyway she was found dead outside our local bank without her bag so we believe that she was robbed.

 **Judy** : how horrible.

 **Bogo** : it sure is officer hoops and the reason I called you here is because I assign you to find and arrest the killer.  
And the reason behind that is because none of our officers were able to find even a little clue about where the killer might be so I thought about how good was your job at your last case with the missing predators and I thing that you might be able to find where the killer is and bring him to justice.

 **Judy** : that's great we will start right away.

 **Nick** : so what you are saying is that you have the photo of this guy and you still haven't caught him.

 **Bogo** : its not that easy Wilde although we know him we don't know were he might be.

After that a wolf officer came running into the door.

 **Bogo** : what's the meaning of this!

 **Wolf** : sir we found the killer near the airport but we weren't able to catch him he was very fast.

 **Bogo** : hoops Wilde to the airport see what you can find about that.

 **Nick and Judy** : yes sir.

And with that the team left bogo's office heading to the airport.

At this point john had landed safely at the airport and as exited as he was he had to wait for his stuff.

 **John** : where are my stuff they haven't come out an hour now.

Never mind here there are John said before he picked everything up at he's back he had he's backpack at he's left arm he had he's sketching stand and at his right his suitcase full of his clothes.  
While he tried to find the exit he saw a very suspicious looking rat stalking an old lady he didn't know if he should follow the rat just in case he is planning something.  
And before he noticed it he was already following him ok he said let's see what he is planning.

Nick and Judy had just came in the airport trying to see if they can find anything they showed there badge to the police officers in the scanner and they let them pass.  
After that they started walking all over the place trying not to look too suspicious.

John continued following the rat when suddenly the rat hit the lady it the back and started running with her bag.  
John saw that and with a slit move he left he's stuff down and started running after the rat.  
Judy and nick saw what the rat did and also started to run after the rat.  
The rat looked on he's back only to see a purple fox running after him and almost catching up to him.

 **John** : STOP return the lady's bag at this instant.

 **Rat** : yea right who is going to make me hahaha.

Then the rat got a pistol out of his pocket and fired at john.  
Normally anyone else would have been shot but not john.  
While Judy and nick shouted at john

 **Nick and Judy** : WATCH OUT.

john saw a bench next to them and his fox instinct started to kick in.  
John jumped on the bench and over the bullet which hit on a wall he then landed on the rat and took his pistol out of his hand and throwed it on the ground near them.  
The rat took a pocket knife out of his pocket of course and tried to cut john's neck.  
John saw that and pulled his head behind only getting cut a little lower of his right eye.  
Then john got really mad grabbed the rat's hand and the punching him right on his left eye that sent the rat flying and then landing a little further than john.  
After that the rat was left on the ground out of his senses.  
Nick and Judy were left with their mouth open ever since john had jumped over the bullet and now were running to john to help him and to arrest the rat.  
Nick grabbed the rat hands and pulled them behind the rat to handcuff them not like he was going anywhere.  
While Judy run over to the now bleeding fox.

 **Judy** : sir are you all right.

 **John** : yes yes thank you.

 **Judy** : sir you are bleeding please let me help you.

 **John** : thank you but its nothing.

 **Judy** : if a deep cut below someone's eye is nothing then I don't know what is.

Judy pulled a tissue out of her pocket and started to clean the blood from bellow john's eye.

 **John** : awch.

 **Judy** : sorry.

Judy then called over nick to see if he had taken care of the thief.  
And he had already called for back up to pick the rat up.  
Wait said nick this is the guy that we are looking of Judy

 **Judy** : what are you sure?

 **Nick** : yes come and see for yourself.

 **Judy** : omg this is the guy!

Both of them turned to thank the purple fox but only to see him walking down to were the old lady was to give her, her bag.

 **John** : here you go miss.

 **Old lady** : thank you so much my boy everything I have is in there.

 **John** : your welcome miss  
Said john with a wide smile.

And then left to pick up his stuff that were laying on the ground. Nick and Judy went to thank him and also help him with his stuff.

 **Nick** : hey big guy let me help you with your stuff

 **Judy** : and also let as thank you for your help on catching this guy.

 **John** : your welcome but thank you I don't need any help.

Nick helped him anyway.

 **Nick** : so where are you going.

John picked up his back pack while nick took the sketching stand and the suitcase.

 **John** : well I was going to take a taxi to go to my new home at (address).  
Do you happen to know where this is?

 **Judy** : yes its actually near my house by the way I am Judy hoops and this is nick Wilde my partner what's your name?

 **John** : john my name is john

 **Nick** : well john let us take you to where your house is since you have to be very lucky to find a taxi at this time.

 **John** : then if you put it that way I would be more that happy if you helped me.

And with than the three animals walked to Judy's and Nick's police car.

 **Thank you everyone for reading I am starting to really like writing.**

 **Now until next time**  
 **Farewell everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Getting To Know Each Other

John, Judy and nick had just left the airport with Judy's and Nick's police car to john's new apartment. Nick was driving with Judy on the co-drivers seat while John was sitting on the back seat.

 **Nick** : So John you must be new around here right?

 **John** : Yes that's actually true i just came here from fluff town.

 **Judy** : Really a cousin of mine leaves there.

 **John** : Really! would you look at that.

 **Nick** : Well John why would you come here at Zootopia if you lived at such a nice place as fluff town?

 **John** : Because i want to go to Zootopia's Art and Animation College,Its been my dream seens i was a little cub.

With what John just said Judy remembered her childhood the determination,the dreams,the hopes she had when she was little,she could understand what John had in he's mind and admired it.

 **Nick** : And i was wondering what where you doing with the sketching stand,so are you good at drawing our what do you thing you can draw Judy?

 **John** : I can try.

John opened his backpack and grabbed a sketch book and a pencil, he gave Judy a look so he could understand what he was drawing, while Judy turned her head and looked at John to make it easier for him.

After a good stare John started drawing.

 **Judy** : I actually wanted to become a police officer from when i was little too.

 **John** : And looks like you made it good job.(said john with a wide smile.

Judy smiled at what John said and looked at her phone.

(After 5 minutes)

 **John** : I'm done.

Judy and Nick : WHAT in 5 minutes?

 **John** : Why how much do you think it takes?

 **Nick** : Well not 5 minutes.

John gave the book to Judy and laughter when he saw Judy's and Nick's expression they gave when they saw the drawing.

 **Judy** : It's one of the best drawing i have ever seen.

That was the only thing Judy said before she turned back at the sketch

 **John** : Thank you.

 **Nick** : How are you not on TV?

 **Judy** : would you mind if i checked your other drawings?

 **John** : Sure go ahead.

Judy started to flip pages gazing at every drawing it had in it.

 **Judy** : You have so much talent!

 **Nick** : You are lucky to have find your talent from when you where little.

 **John** : Again thank you.

(Some minutes later)

 **Judy** : we are almost there John.

 **John** : alright.

 **Nick** : ok we are here.

Said nick and stopped the car right next to the house and John got out of the car.

 **John** : Thank you very much Judy Nick I really appreciate your help.

 **Nick** : No we are the one's that should thank you if it wasn't you we would have never caught that dirty rat.

 **John** : Tell him I said hi when you see him.

 **Judy** : hahaha ok and thanks for the drawing I will put next to my bed!

 **John** : that's nice ok well I wish you good luck and I hope to see you again.

 **Judy and Nick** : goodbye we hope to see you too.

And after that Judy and Nick left John standing outside his future apartment.

 **This was a little short but next one will be bigger I am planning on having 1000 word chapters.**

 **Until next time**

 **Farewell everyone =)**


	4. Chapter 4 : This Will Do

Chapter 4 : This Will Do

John walked into the front door of the apartment he was going to live in and started searching for the owner.  
He saw two tigers standing in a hallway of the building one male and one female, he walked up to them to ask if they might know where the owner is.

John : Excuse me do you happen to know where the owner of this building is?

Male tiger : If you mean miss Bella then she must be in her apartment it is the first door you see when you walk in the building.

John : Thank you sir.

John took the stairs in order to get at his future landowner's apartment seens he had walked up to the third floor trying to find her.  
Just as he was about to nock on the door a little sheep opened the door running out of the apartment and then accidentally bumping into John causing him to fall down with the sheep on top of him.

Sheep : Oww sh*t I am So sorry mister.

John was holding the back of his head because he hit it on the ground when he fell.

John : It's ok don't worry about it but please watch were you are running you could have killed me.

Sheep : I know I know I am sorry it's just that I am expecting someone to rent one of my apartment's and I am late.

John smiled as soon as he heard what the little sheep said.

John : Do you happen to be miss Bella?

Miss Bella : Yes why do you ask?

John : I happen to be the guy that called for the apartment.

Miss Bella : You have to be kidding me how much time have you been waiting here.

John : Not much so you are miss Bella yes?

Miss Bella : Yes and you must be John right.

John : Yes, I am happy to meet you.

Miss Bella : I happy to meet you too, well would you like me to show you your apartment.

John : Well I guess I would like that.

Miss Bella : Follow me.

Miss Bella started walking through the building with John following her.  
Soon they were on the second floor.

Miss Bella : Here is your apartment.

Miss Bella turned around only to see John with huge smile on his face which she found quite funny.

John : Thank you miss Bella can I pay this months rent?

Miss Bella : You can call me Bella if you want and yes if you would like you can pay me now.

John handed miss Bella the money and after wishing her a good day he went into his house.

John : Have a good day Bella.

Miss Bella : I wish the same to you John and well welcome i guess

John closed the the door and went to explore his new apartment, he felt as if he was a little kid exploring a huge house. Well there wasn't too much in there at the moment only a double sized bed,a sofa,a TV,a table and a bookcase those were the only items inside the house. John couldn't care less he had time to buy more stuff in the future.

The apartment had 5 rooms, as you entered you were greeted by the living room which was the biggest room in the apartment if you turned left you would see a counter were behind it was the kitchen it wasn't really big our really small but it was good enough for John. If you were too turn right you would see an empty room which John would make his art room our office kind of room. Next to the art room was the bedroom it was the perfect size for John and the fact that he had a double sized bed made John want to sleep on it from the moment he saw it.  
Inside the bedroom was a door which led to the bathroom not much can be said about it but John liked it as much as the hall apartment. But the best part of this apartment was the balcony it had a view of park and a good view of the city which was great as John would enjoy his morning coffee watching the beautiful view of his balcony.

But from all the stuff John could think of he remembered that he has not ate anything from the morning and right now in was nearly night. That made John's growl like a wild animal.

John : cook our eat outside...eat outside.

John knew how to cook but he was too tired to do it besides his fridge had nothing in it so he got out and walked to a nearby fast food stand.

He got a taco and some soda to eat. After that he went into a super market and bought some milk,eggs,vegetables,serial and some snacks of course.

By the time he was home it was 21:47 and he felt really tired so he quickly placed all the things he bought in there proper places and got to bed.

Tomorrow John would go and try to find a job.

At the Zootopia police department Nick and Judy had been greeted by chief Bogo and were given a good work look by him.

Bogo : Wilde Hopps in my office.

Nick and Judy walked over to chief Bogo's office and sat down at the chairs in frond of his desk.

Bogo : Good job to the two of of you, we were trying to catch that guy for 2 weeks now and you caught him in half a day bravo.

Judy : We were just doing our Job Sir

Nick : And looks like we are doing a good work at the same time.

Judy : well I don't think wee should be the only one to take credit if it weren't for John we might had never caught that guy.

Nick : You are right carrots he did the most of the dirty work.

Bogo : Who is that John you are talking about?

Nick : He is a fox that helped us catch this rat and also the guy that draw this amazing drawing of Judy.

Judy : Yea take a look for yourself chief Bogo.

Judy passed Bogo the sketch and he gave them a thoughtful expression.

Bogo : Do you know were he might live?

Nick and Judy : Why?

Bogo : Our department doesn't have a face sketcher to help with the investigations and I was planning of asking for one from mayor Lionheart but if that John can Draw so Good we might as well ask him if he interested in working with us.

Nick and Judy were happy to hear that as they kind of had liked his personality.

Bogo : Anyway go to your homes and take the next day off as a reward for your good job.

Nick : Thank youuuu.

Judy : Thank you sir.

Bogo : But want you two to find where John lives and offer him this position as you know him better and tomorrow too.

Judy and Nick : Yes chief Bogo

Bogo : dismissed.

Nick and Judy walked to Nick's car and left. Nick stopped in front of Judy's apartment and parked

Nick wished Judy a good sleep while having his usual smirk on his face and calling her cottontail which made Judy blush she quickly got out of the car saying good night to Nick and started running to the building which made Nick giggle.  
And with that left to go to his apartment.

So I was checking playing on my phone and thought to take a look at how does this story goes and my expression on how much views this story had was... watch?v=Y8EMndSFFMk

178 VIEWS OMG THANK YOU GUYS THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS TO ME I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT THE FEELING THAT SOME PEOPLE READ MY STORY MAKES SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY AGAIN THANK YOU

Please consider living a vote or like and it would really make me happy if you left a review it would really help me


	5. Chapter 5 : The Missing Deer Case Part 1

Chapter 5: The Missing Deer Case part 1

 **First of I would like to say Thank you to everyone that has liked this story or just checked it out I really appreciate all of your guy's support.  
And sorry for all the bad grammar of mine.  
So the hall idea I had about this story was following the life of John my character but from now on I will start writing cases, side stories, random moments etc. too**

It was morning and all the citizens of Zootopia were either waking up our going to their work places.

John was sleeping on he's double-sized bed while dreaming of him snowboarding down a huge mountain, he was about to get to the end but was interrupted by an annoying sound

BIP! BIP! BIP!

John woke up only to find he's alarm going off  
He grabbed his phone and ended the annoying sound with a slip of he's finger on the phone screen.

 **John** : YAWWWWWN! God I swear this alarm wakes me up in the best moments.

John got out of his bed and after he was done with his morning routine he got to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
He grabbed the milk out of the fridge and the the cereal to make himself a nice bowl of cereal with milk.

After he was done eating he placed the bowl in the sink and grabbed he's shoes to go and grab some coffee.  
He went to one of the cafeterias near he's apartment and sat one one of the tables.  
Soon a female zebra waitress came to take his order.

 **Zebra** : Good morning may I take your order?

 **John** : Good morning a coffee please 3 sugar.

 **Zebra:** Coming right up!

John sat there waiting for he's coffee while he saw a newspaper in the other table, he went and grabbed it and sat back at his table.  
John flipped through the pages trying to find the job section.  
After three minutes of reading he finally found what he was looking for.

 **John** : Bingo! Found you.

John started reading through the headlines.  
Then the waitress came with John's coffee.

 **Zebra** : Here's your coffee sir!

 **John** : Thank you.

John paid for the coffee and turned back at his newspaper. Plumper, Construction worker, Babysitter, Musician, Lawyer, Gardener, Supermarket employ. But no artist this was a problem for John since he only knew how to draw and cook, so he might have to see how he can learn to do some of the other jobs. John thought of it in the way home and didn't know with what to start with.

At the time Nick had woken up from a deep sleep moments before he was met with an angry Judy.

 **Judy** : Why do you have to wake up so late?

 **Nick** : Sorry carrots can't help it.

 **Judy** : Anyway are you ready we have to go and find John.

 **Nick** : Why the rush we don't even know where he lives!

 **Judy** : Nope you are wrong remember the place we left him yesterday he had said that this was he's house.

 **Nick:** Actually that's true, ok let's go but you buy coffee.

 **Judy** : Ooo hell nooooo it's your turn foxy!

 **Nick** : I love it when you get mad.

Judy started blushing when Nick said that and just grabbed his paw and dragged him to the car.  
While Nick couldn't help but laugh.

Once they were in the car Judy sat on the driver's seat while Nick sat next to her.  
As they drove through the city they were hearing laughter from kids playing hide and seek and horns from the heavy traffic the city had at this point of time.  
Luckily for them they were driving a police car which meant that they could turn on the siren which the car had to pass the traffic easily.

John had just gotten himself in his apartment with a head full of worry and no ideas!

 **John:** God I must find a solution quickly otherwise I will have a problem.

Just then an idea struck trough his head.

 **John** : Paintings!  
How couldn't I think of it on the first hand?

John had remembered how he used to sell SOME of his paintings back at fluff town.  
That meant that he might could do it now too.  
It was perfect he would be doing what he loved and get paid for it too!

John jumped up full with joy and went to go grab his wallet before he went to buy some art supplies (canvas, colors and pencils).

As he was about to leave he heard a knock on his door.

NOCK! NOCK!

John opened the door only to be greeted by two familiar faces.

 **John** : Nick Judy what are you guys doing here.

Said John full with joy.

 **Nick:** Hello John how are you?

 **Judy** : Hello John you doing ok?

 **John** : I'm good how you are, come in.

Judy and Nick walked through the door that led to John's apartment and sat down at his sofa.

 **John:** What can I bring you guys?

Some water for me said Judy while Nick asked if John had any cola by any means.

John brought them what they asked and sat at a chair that he had grabbed by the kitchen.

 **John** : So what brings you guys hear.

 **Judy** : We came here to offer you a Job if you happen to be interested.

 **John** : A job wait A JOB!

...

After an hour of explaining John finally understood what they were saying to him and decided to give it a shot.

John Nick and Judy walked out of the apartment on the way to the police department.  
They got into the car exactly they were when they first met and after some time they finally were on their destination.

They walked into the building and to Bogo's office only to see a crying male deer with his wife next to him.

 **Mr. Wildfire:** PLEASE THERE HAS TO BE A WAY TO FIND HIM!

 **Bogo** : Mr. Wildfire please calm down we will do anything we can to find your son I ensure you that.

 **Mrs. Wildfire:** Sweetheart please the police officers will find our son don't worry.

John and the others were listening to the conversation and tried to understand what was happening.

Judy knocked on the open door before saying to chief Bogo that they had brought John.

 **Judy** : Excuse me sir if I am disturbing but we have what you asked.

 **Bogo** : AAA and here are my two best officers Mr wildfire.  
Judy hopps and nick Wilde.

 **Mr. Wildfire:** Hello...there Sniff

 **Mrs. Wildfire:** Hello there nice to meet you. I have heard so much things about you. And finally meeting you in person oww so exciting.

John just stood there waiting silently until the call him in.  
Ones Mrs. Wildfire stopped talking chief Bogo asked them to go to their home and not worry about anything.

Finally after some more crying from Mr. Wildfire the family left to their home leaving the rest to the police.

 **Bogo** : So you must be John right?

 **John:** Yes sir and you are?

 **Bogo** : Chief Bogo head of the ZPD.  
By now I thing you know why you are here right.

 **John** : Yes and I'm actually interested in joining.

 **Bogo** : Very well but first of all you have to prove yourself. By drawing me.

 **John** : Ok may I have a piece of paper and a pencil.

Bogo handed the items to John and he started drawing.  
Nick and Judy were sitting behind John watching him draw.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

 **John** : Done!

Bogo: WHAT LET ME SEE.

John handed the piece of paper to Bogo and he inspected it closely.

 **Bogo** : John you have the job.

 **John:** WHAT! Just like that no other testing.

 **Bogo** : Nope at least not now.

John was so happy he couldn't keep a straight face.

He was going to be a police officer.

...

Sorry for not updating very fast but I have school and it's a really big hold back for me.

Also I didn't cover too much about this case but the next chapter will be full of it

Until then Farewell everyone.  
=D 


	6. Chapter 6: The Missing Deer Case Part 2

Chapter 6: The Missing Deer Case Part 2

 **Judy** : Congratulations John!

 **Nick** : Welcome to the Force.

 **John** : Thank you everyone =).

 **Bogo** : Ok no more talking listen up.

 **Bogo** : As you heard earlier the son of Mr's wildfire has gone missing.  
An since John over here is new here why not the three of you take this case it might be good practice for John.

 **Nick** : This could actually work ok what do you thing carrots?

 **Judy** : I'm in what about you John?

 **John** : let's go!

 **Bogo** : Ok here is the folder with the information I could gather and here's the address of there house.  
You might want to go ask them some questions.

 **Judy** : We won't let you down sir.

The three of them got up and walked out of Bogo's office as fast as they could in order to get on with the case.

 **Bogo** : JOHN!

 **John** : yes...sir.

 **Bogo** : Just for you to know you don't just get in that easily you will have to prove yourself.  
And if you end up being worth it you will have to pass an 3 month exam on the police academy of Zootopia.

 **John** : Yes sir I understand and I won't let you down!

 **Bogo** : Good now GOOO!

John left Bogo and went straight to Judy and Nick.

 **John** : So are we like partners?

 **Nick** : Not exactly, after we end with this case and you graduate you will be given a partner.

 **Judy** : Yea we are partners for now but who knows we might end up becoming official partners in the end.

 **John** : Well I hope show, Aaa it's a lot to take in and the funny thing is that I was looking for a job.

 **Judy** : That's good for you ok shall we start everyone.

 **Nick** : Go ahead what do we have for now?

 **Judy** : Looks like we have almost nothing only the name and some photos of the boy.

 **Nick** : That means that we should go to the address Bogo gave us right?

 **Judy** : Like always.

 **Nick** :( smirks)

 **Judy** : Ok John grab that bag and help me carry the things we will need.

John grabbed a bag full of tools and investigation equipment and carried them outside where the car was.

 **John** : Done! But may I ask we are going just to ask some questions why the investigation equipment?

 **Nick** : You never know John.

 **John** : I guess you are right.

 **Judy** : Ok let's go boys.

The team got in the police cruiser and drove to Mr's wildfire house wanting some information.  
After 30 minutes the were outside the mansion.

 **Nick** : WOW that's a huge building.

 **John** : They live here how do they remember every part of the house?

 **Judy** : You need a map to find the exit in there.

The three of them walked in the front gate where a huge lion was waiting.

 **Lion guard** : And who are you?

 **Judy** : ZPD we are here for the child of Mr. Wildfire.

 **Lion guard** : May I see your badges.

Nick and Judy showed their badges to the guard but John didn't have one and before he could say anything Nick spoke.

 **Nick** : He is not an officer yet but he will help with the case.

 **Lion guard** : Ok you may ender.

Soon they were greeted by  
Mrs wildfire.

 **Mrs wildfire** : Greeting officers I've been expecting you.

 **Judy** : Hello Mrs wildfire as you know we are here to ask you some questions about your missing son.

 **Mrs wildfire** : Yes I am aware of that but I can ensure you that we don't know who might be behind the kidnapping of our son.

 **Nick** : Well its would never hurt to try.

 **Mrs wildfire** : Fine follow me.

The three of the followed Mrs wildfire while she leaded the way.  
On the way to Mr wildfire Mrs wildfire was explaining all the thing John and Nick were asking about, like how much did the hall building cost and how the live in such a big place  
Until the arrived at the living room.

 **Mrs wildfire** : Now have a sit while I go and get my husband.

 **Nick** : Don't mind if I do.

When Mrs wildfire was out of sight Nick jumped on the huge sofa and placed his feet on the table while John sat next to him amazed by the beautiful drawings on the ceiling of the living room.  
Judy was looking at Nick with an annoyed look while grabbing a pencil and an notebook out of there equipment bag.  
Soon the wildfire family came and sat across the room.

 **Mr wildfire** : Thank you ZPD I don't know how to show you my appreciation for your help.

 **Judy** : Its our job to keep the citizens of zootopia secure sir that's our goal.

 **Mrs wildfire** : Well shall we start with the questions.

 **Judy** : Yes let's first start of with when did you find out that your son is missing?

Nick and John where sitting in the back listening to the conversation.

 **Mr wildfire** : 2 days ago I went to check on him in the middle of the night and he wasn't in his bed I then went to see if he may be on the bathroom and he wasn't there either I checked the hall house and found nothing then I called the police and they came to investigate but found nothing and here we are.

 **Judy** : I see well tell me did you have any suspicions on who might have kidnapped your son?

 **Mr wildfire** : Honestly no not at all.

 **Mrs wildfire** : I already told you we don't have any idea who might have kidnapped the kid.

 **John** : May I interrupt you here Mrs wildfire where were you when all of this happened?

 **Mrs wildfire** : What me Aaa well I was sleeping of course what else could I be doing.

 **John** : And did you happen to search the house the day you lost your son did you find anything interesting?

 **Mrs wildfire** : No as I said I WAS SLEEPING!

 **John** : Ok thank you Mrs wildfire that's all I had to ask.

Then out of nowhere a Butler came and offered everyone a glass of tea.

 **Butler** : Mrs wildfire will you please follow me to your office there are some papers you must sign right now.

 **Mrs wildfire** : Yes yes of course everyone please excuse me but I have to go.

 **Mr wildfire** : But honey what about the questions they have to ask us?

 **Mrs wildfire** : Please take my place sweetheart bye everyone and thank you for helping.

Mr wildfire didn't have the time to say anything before his wife was out of sight.

 **Mrs wildfire** : please excuse her.

 **Nick** : Don't worry its not a big deal we still have you right.

 **Judy** : Yea we can still ask you we might not need her after all, she did say that she was sleeping at the time so I don't think she might be able to know anything useful.  
Now back to the questions if you wouldn't mind.

 **Mr wildfire** : Yes go ahead ask me anything.

 **Judy** : Have you said anyone else other than the police about your missing son?

 **Mr wildfire** : I only called to see if some of his friends might know where he is that's all.

 **Judy** : Ok I believe we are do-.

 **John** : Judy Nick will you please follow me for a sec.

Judy and Nick got up from the sofa and followed John

 **John** : Ok listen to this I believe that the one that kidnapped the kid Is someone from inside the house.

 **Nick** : Where are you getting at John?

 **John** : We are not talking about every house this house has even guards on the inside so its really difficult to get in or out, that means that if someone might have kidnapped the child then he should be someone from inside here.

 **Judy** : Because he must know the guards to get in and out.

 **Nick** : And the wildfire family has a lot of money to ask as payment for the kid so that would make sense good job John.

 **Judy** : Looks like you got it in you John!

 **John** : But stay silent they might be listening to us right now.

 **Judy** : Right we will speak at the police station until then no one talk about this.

 **Nick and John** : OK.

The three of them walked back to Mr wildfire.

 **Mr wildfire** : What was that you wanted to speak about?

 **Nick** : We were just talking about if the house had cameras and if we could see the film.

 **Mr wildfire** : camera wait CAMERAS the house has cameras how didn't I think about that wait I thought about it and found out that the film of the cameras was not at its place!

 **Judy** : So the guy behind the kidnap didn't want anyone to find out about anything.  
Ok Mr wildfire may you please come with us on the police department alone.

 **Mr wildfire** : Is something wrong?

 **John** : No we Just want to talk to you in private.

 **Mr wildfire** : Ok then let's go.

All of them got in the police cruiser and drove to the police department.  
Ones they were all out they walked into the building were they got greeted by the fat cheetah everyone loves Benjamin clawhauser.  
He greeted the and offered them a donut which everybody was happy for.  
Then they walked in Bogo's office wanting to talk to him.

 **Judy** : Chief Bogo we have some inform...

What the saw would never get of there minds EVER.  
Bogo was talking to an app on his phone which was called (My friend gazelle) at that point of time he was playing with her.  
Bogo immediately closed the app and turned to face everyone.

 **Bogo** : I can explain.

 **Judy** : Aaa anyway chief Bogo we have some information about that wildfire case that we would like to discuss with you.

 **Bogo** : Great talk.

Behind Judy John and Nick were trying to hold a laugh but couldn't help themselves.  
Soon the were laughing like 3 year olds which made Bogo angry.

 **Bogo** : YOU TWO SHUT UP!

John and Nick were terrified.

 **John and Nick** : sorry.

 **Bogo** : Hopps talk.

 **Judy** : First of we brought Mr wildfire with us he might have to listen to this.

 **Bogo** : Great more people, ok talk.

 **Judy** : Ok we found out that the one that has kidnapped the kid is someone from inside the house.

 **Mr wildfire** : WHAT! No that cannot be I know everyone in there and I can ensure you that no one could have kidnapped my child.

 **John** : Then how can you explain to me who could pass the guards outside plus the guards inside and disable the cameras without being noticed and on top of that kidnap the child and get out like a gentleman?

 **Mr wildfire** : I didn't think about that maybe you are right.  
And who do you believe did it?

 **Nick** : No idea chief?

 **Bogo** : how am I supposed to know what about you hopps?

 **Judy** : I don't know yet John got anything in mind?

 **John** : Yes I could be wrong but hold your chair Mr wildfire this might be a little bad.

 **Mr wildfire** : Why who do you think did it?

 **John** : Mrs wildfire.

…

 _ **What will happen next did Mrs. Wildfire kidnap the child or someone else find out in the next chapter**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Also I am very sorry for not updating for so long but I have a very good excuse.**_  
 _ **I got a job!**_  
 _ **Yea who would expect it but it happened and from today I have 3 days off for Easter plus 2 as day off so I will try my best to update the following days.**_  
 _ **Until then I have a question for all of you.**_  
 _ **Are you watching anime and if yes do you have any show to recommend to me other that One piece, Naruto and dragon ball I recently started watching anime and I really enjoy them but I want something new.**_

 _ **Until then**_  
 _ **Farewell everyone.**_


	7. Chapter 7 : The Missing Deer Case Part 3

Chapter 7: The Missing Deer Case Part 3

 **Mr. Wildfire** : WHAT! My wife are you nuts she loves our son.  
Why would she kidnap him?

 **John** : I know Mr. Wildfire it's hard to understand but think about it.  
As you said earlier you know everyone in your house and none of them would have kidnapped the child but your wife is the only boss after you she could easily have done it.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : But I cannot understand your point of view she doesn't have any reason to do so why would she?

 **John** : That's what I am trying to understand too.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : From now on I will not accept any suspicions about my wife you hear that John you better put that up your brain because I don't even know what will happen if you say anything about my wife kidnapping my child.  
Got that?

 **John** : (sight) yes Mr. Wildfire I am sorry about that.

 **Bogo** : Anyway Hopps Wilde any more information you would like to share with us?

 **Judy** : Mr. Wildfire we actually have a reason to suspect your wife.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : And that is?

 **Judy** : I earlier checked your history to see if it happen to be someone from your past but I came across this.

Judy handed a piece of paper to Mr. Wildfire.

"I wildfire William give all my fortune to my kid wildfire Williams Jr after I die but if anything happens to him I want to be transferred to my now wife Maria Wildfire."

 **Mr. Wildfire** : Wait I never wrote anything about my wife  
only for my son.

 **Judy** : And that I can a sure you that was written by your wife as she has signed it.

 **Nick** : We thing that she might have kidnapped the child to claim the money after killing you and your son.

 **Bogo** : Wait Wait Wait don't you think you are getting a little bit too far.  
We don't have any other clues or information to call Mrs. Wildfire guilty.

 **Judy** : You are right sir and we call no one guilty.  
And as for more information we would like to ask Mr. Wildfire to let us investigate the house.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : I don't know,  
if you are wrong I might lose my wife and possibly my kid.

 **Nick** : we will not let your wife suspect anything sir.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : In that case then go ahead but please be careful with what you are doing.

 **Judy** : will do sir.

 **John** : shall we get going?

 **Nick** : No not today John they will find out that we are looking for clues against them.  
Tomorrow morning.

 **John** : If you insist then ok by me.

 **Judy** : Chief Bogo, Mr. Wildfire that all we wanted to tell you and if you don't need us for anything else we will get going.

 **Bogo** : Thank you officer Hopps and no we don't need you for anything else but.  
I want you, Wilde and furcove at Mr. Wildfire's house at 9:00 am on the clock.

( **Also John's full name is John furcove** )

 **Judy** : Yes sir we will be there.

 **Nick** : Why so early chief!?

 **Bogo** : Wilde shut up.

 **Nick** : Yes sir...

John and the others left after that and went to their homes.  
Although John got a ride from Judy and Nick into their police car.

 **Judy** : Here we are John.

 **John** : Thanks guys I own ya.

 **Nick** : bye.

 **Judy** : bye John!

 **John** : bye

Tired but excited John walked up the staircase and got into his apartment.

The rest of the day was uneventful.  
John had a shower and right after he started to draw.  
3 hours later he had just finished his 47 drawing so he decided to stop and go eat.  
He made some homemade pizza and went to his balcony.

He set everything down and after he sat himself down he started to eat.  
And at the same time he thought to himself.  
"What am I going to do with the college if I become a police officer?  
Looks like I will have to quit when I am ready to go."

 **John** : It's too early to think about that.  
Hey what did Bogo say about 3 months?  
3 months of training at an academy.  
God this will be bad.

...

 _ **Place: Right outside gazelles concert**_  
 _ **Time: 21:50**_  
 _ **Characters: Nick and Judy**_

 **Judy** : Nick step it up the Concert has almost started

 **Nick** : Relax carrots we still got 10 minutes, that's plenty of time for us.

 **Judy** : Have you ever been to a concert before Nick?

 **Nick** : Yea why?

 **Judy** : That you must know that MOST OF THE PEOPLE COMES 10 MINUTES BEFORE THE CONCERT STARTS.

 **Nick** : How calm down Judy what's your problem?

 **Judy** : The problem is that if you don't get you're a** to the ticket checker fast we won't be able to go close enough to the stage!

 **Nick** : Alright, alright I will hurry.

Judy pulled Nick and run as fast as she could to the ticket stand.

 **Judy** : YES there isn't too much people in line!

 **Ticket checker** : Hello may I have your tickets?

Judy gave him the tickets and afterword's she and Nick walked through a big hall which led to the open area where the concert would take place.

 **Judy** : So I was surprised of how easy it was to convince you to come.

 **Nick** : well you did say that you would buy me food after the concert right?

 **Judy** : Of course.

 **Nick** : Common I'm just kidding I actually wanted to spent more time with you outside work.

 **Judy** : If that's true then I'm happy to hear that.  
And I wanted that too.

 **Nick** : Well partner get ready looks like we are here.

Judy and Nick looked over a huge crowd of people waiting for gazelle to perform.

Nick grabbed Judy's paw and told her to follow him.  
She nodded her head and followed him.  
He slowly slipped through the crowd dragging Judy with him.  
They soon where near the front of the stage.  
Somewhere they could see Gazelle better.

Soon after the lights started to fade away announcing to everyone that the show was about to start.

Judy couldn't stop jumping up and down to the point Nick had to stop her from jumping out of the stadium the concert was taking place.

Not a minute after gazelle's voice sounded from the speakers.

 **Gazelle** : Hello Zootopia!

The crowd cheered for Gazelle as she walked into that stage.  
She started off with her famous song "Try everything" and Judy was singing down of the stage next to Nick who had gotten so bored that he had grabbed his earphones from his pocket and listened to his own music until they were done.

Judy after Gazelle had finished her third song noticed that Nick was wearing his earphones and got a little angry.

 **Judy** : Nick.

 **Nick** : ...

 **Judy** : Nick!

 **Nick** : ...

 **Judy** : NICK!

 **Nick** : What's wrong Judy?

 **Judy** : I brought you with me for us to have a great time together.  
Why are you listening to your music and not Gazelle with me?

 **Nick** : Judy sorry I guess you are right.  
...but I know how to repay you.

 **Judy** : What do you mean?

Nick went behind Judy and grabbed her waist making her surprised and scared.  
He then quickly got her up in the air and on top of his shoulders.

She was now even taller and could see all the crowd around her plus she could see Gazelle's performance even better making her start singing again.

 **Nick** : Of course.  
Anyway do you forgive me now?

 **Judy** : We will see.  
If you manage to stay awake for all the concert.  
I might forgive you.

 **Nick** : Well with all this bad singing how can I fall asleep.

 **Judy** : (giggle) shuddup.

1 hour later the concert was over and most of the fans of Gazelle were trying to get an autograph of her.

Nick had started to complain again so Judy decided to leave with him and not get an autograph.

Soon they were at a fast food stand and really hungry.

Judy had bought a salad for herself and a double cheeseburger for Nick.

 **Nick** : Thanks Judy.

 **Judy** : Nothing Nick, now tell me have you ever thought of us?

 **Nick** : What do you mean **us**?

 **Judy** : I mean we are best friends although you are a fox and I am a bunny and I am not being racist it's just that I haven't heard of foxiest and bunnies being best friend before.

 **Nick** : Well that's true I haven't heard of any ether so we might be the first that's an honor right?

 **Judy** : Yea that's true and another question.

 **Nick** : What?

 **Judy** : Do you believe that we are going to be friends forever?

 **Nick** : ...no.

 **Judy** : WHAT?

 **Nick** : I want to believe that we will be something more at some point.

 **Judy** : ...

 **Nick** : ...  
Well its getting late I think we should leave.

 **Judy** : Wait what was that you just said?

 **Nick** : let's get to the car Judy.

 **Judy** : No what was that you just said earlier!

 **Nick** : Nothing (I am f*cked).

 **Judy** : No you said that you wanted to be more than friends!

 **Nick** : No I didn't.

 **Judy** : I can see it.

 **Nick** : were?

 **Judy** : This guy in the computer is writing everything we say.

 **Nick** : Well that's a little creepy.

( **Author** ): Don't mind me.

 **Judy** : Anyway do you really mean what you said earlier.

 **Nick** : I- I don-t don't kn-ow.

 **Judy** : What do you mean you don't know?

 **Nick** : Could we please end this conversation here I don't want to talk more about it.

 **Judy** : FINE.

Judy got into the car and sat there waiting for Nick

Nick walked slowly into the car thinking of what to do, and although he easily could find a solution to any other situation he couldn't find any for this one.

Nick sat into his sit and closed the door as soon as he did that Judy took of faster of any other time making Nick get even more scared.

For the entire time the two of them didn't share a single word.

And after about 15 minutes they were outside Nick's house.

Nick got off the car and closed the door behind him

 **Judy** : Don't forget 8:30  
be outside and I will come pick you up.

 **Nick** : Ok good...

Judy then left real fast leaving Nick standing there.

 **Nick** : night... Omg why did I say that  
I am so stupid.

Nick walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him.  
He soon found himself laying on his bed almost sleeping.  
So he decided to call it a day.

...

Judy had just gotten herself in her bathtub  
She needed some warm water to relax her from her day.

 **Judy** : Why didn't he say anything?  
Why tell that if you don't know why you said it.  
I can't understand him at all.  
I got to clear things out tomorrow.  
She looked at her cloak

 **23:47 pm**

Judy: Might as well go and call it a day then.

After she got out of the bathtub she wore some clothes and lead on her bed until she was fast asleep.

...

 **The next day**.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

John woke up from the sound of his annoying alarm.

 **John** : I hate you alarm clock.

He said to he's alarm and went to his morning schedule.  
Bathroom, clothes, breakfast and COFFEE!

He then got out of his apartment's door and to the bus station.

He soon found himself at Mr. Wildfire's house.  
Where Judy and Nick were waiting.

 **John** : Good morning guys how you doing?

 **Nick** : Morning John.

 **Judy** : Good morning John we are just fine how about you?

 **John** : Same only that I was thinking of what are we going to do today.  
And what are we waiting?

 **Nick** : Bogo, he said to wait for him.

 **John** : And how much time are you waiting here?

 **Judy** : 15 minutes.

Not long after Bogo arrived.

 **Bogo** : Alright listen up, we are only going to ask Mrs. Wildfire some questions nothing else.  
And don't leave anyone out of your sight.

 **John Judy Nick** : Yes chief.

As they walked in the area they could see from the corner of their eye that most of the guards were looking at them but they still continued.

They were once again greeted with Mrs. Wildfire and with Mr. Wildfire.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : Welcome and good morning.

 **Bogo** : Good morning to you too sir  
and madam of course

 **Mrs. Wildfire** : (giggle) Good morning to you too.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : Please follow me everyone.

 **John** : Here we go.

They walked into the house and until they ended up in a room were they could be in private.

 **Mrs. Wildfire** : So my husband told me you wanted to ask us some questions isn't that right.

 **Bogo** : No madam we actually wanted to ask you some questions.

 **Mrs. Wildfire** : Me can I ask why only me?

 **Bogo** : Well as my officers told me you had to leave for some paperwork the last time they were here.

 **Mrs. Wildfire** : Well why not go ahead.

 **Bogo** : Where were you when you realized that your son-.

 **Security wolf** : Mr. and Mrs. Wildfire a letter from the kidnapper just came.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : What! Give it to me.

"If you ever want to see your precious boy again then bring 5 million zoo dollars by the docks tonight our say goodbye to your little Angel.

Your choice.  
Your child's kidnapper."

 **Mr. Wildfire** : They want five million by the docks our they will kill Jr what are we going to do officers?

 **Bogo** : First of do you have the money?

 **Mr. Wildfire** : Yes.

 **Bogo** : Alright we will have to wait until tonight.

And think of something.

 **Judy** : What if we trap them by attacking from behind?

 **Bogo** : They will have thought of that and probably threaten to kill Jr by then.

 **Nick** : Why not shoot them with paralyze darts when they are not looking?

 **Bogo** : And how are we going to do that?

 **Nick** : Snipers!

 **Bogo** : You watch too much TV.

 **Judy** : No it might work actually.

Everyone turned to the direction Judy was and listened.

 **Judy** : If we have snipers on the roofs around the area and men on the ground we might just be able to secure the child.

Bogo thought of Judy's idea.

 **Bogo** : Ok we will keep that in mind.

But until then why not continue with the questions Mrs. Wildfire?

 **Mrs. Wildfire** : b-but, I mean why not.

 **Bogo** : Good.

Where were you when all this happened and when did you find out about your son?

 **Mrs. Wildfire** : I was sleeping and after about 5 minutes my husband found out.

 **Bogo** : And if you were to suspect someone who would it be?

 **Mrs. Wildfire** : I don't know.

While Mrs. Wildfire was saying that. She was making some gestures with her hands.

Everyone noticed that but they said nothing as they didn't know what that meant.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : Well why don't all of us go to the police station to talk about our next move?

 **Bogo** : But I think we are ok here.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : No the police station will be better.  
And you my dear will come with us.

 **Mrs. Wildfire** : Ok honey.

As soon as they said the same Butler that had come last time knocked on the door and entered the room.

 **Butler** : Mrs. Wildfire I am sorry to interrupt you again but you have to come with me the mayor is on the phone and is asking you.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : Tell Mr. Mayor that we are busy and we will talk to him another time.

 **Butler** : I am terribly sorry sir but I cannot do that.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : Give the phone to me then.

 **Butler** : But the mayor wants to talk to Mrs. Wildfire sir.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : Give me the phone!

 **Butler** : No.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : What do you mean no!

 **Butler** : I cannot do that sir.

And with that the Butler pulled a revolver out of his pocket and pointed it to Mr. Wildfire.

Immediately Bogo, Judy and Nick pulled out their guns and pointed them to the butler.

 **Bogo** : Put your gun down now we are 3 and you are 1.

 **Butler** : That's true but I know where your precious child is and you don't.  
Bring the money to the docks by midnight our I will kill the child.

With that the butler got out of the room and locked the door behind him.

Bogo quickly run to the door and tried to break it down.  
But it was no use since the door was made from steel and couldn't be broken.

 **Mrs. Wildfire** : It's all my fault I'm so sorry honey.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : What do you mean?

 **Mrs. Wildfire** : Our butler had me kidnapped as well and told me that if I didn't help him kidnap Jr he would have killed as all.  
I told him that he was crazy but he put a gun on Jr head and threatened to kill him.  
I couldn't do anything else but help him by transferring your fortune to my name.  
For him to take the money and leave us alone.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : And were is Jr?

 **Mrs. Wildfire** : He told me that he will have him on a house outside the city until he gets the money.  
I was talking to him every night to see if he is ok.  
That was all he left me to see of him.  
To see is alright.

Mrs. Wildfire started to cry.

 **Mr. Wildfire** : Why didn't you say anything?

 **Mrs. Wildfire** : He said that he would kill him if I said anything.

All this time Bogo had called for help from the other officers in the ZPD.

And 13 minutes later the officers came and opened the door for them to get out.

 **Bogo** : It was about time you showed up.

 **Police officer** : Sorry sir we had to find the nutcracker.

(Nutcracker is how the door opener was called at the ZPD.  
Just for fun)

 **Bogo** : Anyway Hopps, Wilde and Furcove go and get ready its going to be a long night.

...

 **That's it for this chapter everyone hope you enjoyed it!**  
 **Next chapter will be the final one for the missing dear case.**  
 **And we will start with something else!**

 **And I want everyone to know that John is not only my character but yours too.**  
 **Just wanted to point that out.**

 **Until next time**  
 **Farewell everyone.**


End file.
